Breakfast Club
by serenity81
Summary: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella in detention for 8 hours. My spin on the breakfast club.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or anything else used in this story.

I'm writing this story to put my own spin on the breakfast club. I will follow the movie except for a few things and I am adding a character as I never thought that the fact that everyone gets paired up but Brian was unfair. So in this story Bella will be the extra and will have characteristics and traits from all the characters and have a relationship of sorts with everyone. She mostly be a brain however to give some conflict to that character. I decided also to keep as I couldn't remember the name of the principal in the books and the first chapter will be in a general point of view but each chapter here after will be one by one with me indicating whose who. I hope you like it.

_And these children_

_that you spit on_

_as they try to change they try to change their worlds _

_are immune to your consultations._

_They're quite aware _

_of what they're going through_

_**Dear Mr Vernon.**  
_

_**We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think your crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms most convenient definitions you see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's how we saw each other at seven o clock this morning. We were brainwashed.**_

In the parking lot of Forks high school sat four cars with teenagers inside all cursing their luck and some wanting to curse at their parents. The first car housed the queen of the school Rosalie Hale and her father. Rosalie Hale was currently flicking her long blonde locks over her shoulder impatiently while trying to convince her father that he could get her out of this.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this." She pouted.

Her father fought a smile and mentally shook his head.

"Its so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday. Its not like I'm a defective or anything."

Her father smiled indulgently at her before saying.

"I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective."

He handed her her lunch feeling proud of himself.

"Have a good day."

Rosalie huffed before rolling her eyes and began stomping up the stairs to the school while listening to her father leave. In the car behind them Edward Cullen was fairing no better with his mother.

"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?"

She asked sounding as if she was clenching her teeth.

Edward looked out the window before mumbling.

"Last."

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage." She said glaring at him.

He raised his eyes to her.

"But mom were not supposed to study. We just have to sit their and do nothing."

Her glare was back in full force.

"Well mister you figure out a way to study."

His sister agreed and before he could say anything she yelled.

"Well go!"

Sighing dejectedly, he got out and began walking in to the school thinking that the day had gotten of to the perfect start. Jasper Whitlock, was sitting in the car with his father who was doing what he thought was cheering his son up. Jasper didn't even look at him.

"Hey, I screwed around. Guys screw around there's nothing wrong with that," he paused looking at Jasper who nodded. "Except you got caught sport."

"Yeah well mom already reamed me alright?"

This made his father angry and he leaned closer to him.

"You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride? Now no school is going to give a scholarship to a discipline case."

Jasper looked at him silently before getting out and slamming the door behind him looking angry. The last car in the parking lot housed two parents and their daughter who was watching her mother slam on the brakes to avoid hitting Emmett McCarty, who was walking past like he owned the place. Silently getting out she turned back and leaned over to her father's window only for her parents to speed off like she wasn't even there.

Rosalie had chosen to sit front and center and Edward had opted to sit behind her and was watching her curl a strand of hair around her finger when Jasper walked in and motioned to the chair in Rosalie's row. She shrugged thinking she could be sitting with worse and he sat down dropping his bag of food next to him. Emmett entered the room and began messing with all of the things on the counter before pocketing a notepad before walking past Rosalie and Jasper to Edward. He pointed to the chair across from him and Edward instantly moved not wanting to piss him off. Smirking that he'd gotten his way so easily he pulled a chair out and put his feet up before turning his head in tandem with the rest of the group when Alice Brandon walked in and quickly sat down in the back not facing anyone. Edward raised his eyes at this but Jasper and Rosalie started snickering which pissed off the last person to come inside the room. Bella Swan.

Glaring at the pair she surveyed the room before sitting in front of Edward and rolling her eyes when Mr. Vernon walked in.

"Well well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time."

Rosalie cut him off before he could say anything else and raised her hand plaintively.

"Excuse me sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know its detention but I don't think I belong in here."

Bella shook her head and let out a snort.

"Don't worry princess we don't bite."

She heard Edward let out a small laugh and Rosalie turned to her but was cut off by Mr. Vernon who had ignored her and uncharacteristically had rolled his own eyebrows.

"It is now 7:06, " Edward checked his own watch to make sure it matched before continuing to listen, "You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why your here. Ponder the error of your ways."

Emmett ignored him spitting into the air and catching it cleanly in his mouth making Bella's mouth twitch and Rosalie gag.

"You may not talk. You will not move from these seats, " Edward who had begun to move slowly moved back, "and you," he said reaching Emmett and slapping his feet off of the chair, "will not sleep. Alright people, were going to try something a little different today, we are going to write an essay of no less than one thousand words describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?"

Emmett asked as he received a piece of paper and pencil.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay," Mr. Vernon continued ignoring Emmett, "I do not mean one word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear mister McCarty?"

"Crystal."

"Good maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide weather or not you'd care to return."

Instantly Edward's hand was up and he stood up.

"Uh, you know I can answer that right now. That'd be no. No for me sir."

"Sit down Cullen."

"Thank you sir."

He said sitting down again. Bella shook her head but said nothing.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?"

Seeing Rosalie and Jasper shake their heads he began to walk away but turned when Emmett spoke.

"Yeah. I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?"

Jasper and Rosalie smiled and Bella went so far as to let out a small laugh.

"I'll give you the answer to that question mister McCarty next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull you'll get the horns."

Emmett watched him leave and said.

"That man is a brownie hunter."

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight or anything else used in this story

Thank you for the reviews. I'm sticking pretty closely to the original story but as stated in the previous chapter, I will be making changes.

Edward looked at Emmett confused while Bella let out a snicker causing Emmett to smirk.

"Hound." Bella said looking at Emmett. "He's a brownie hound."

Emmett grinned before turning when they heard a clacking sound. Bella and the rest of them followed suit to see Alice eating her fingernails. Rosalie made a disgusted face while Edward's mouth had fallen open. It was comical really. You would've thought she was doing something serious. She looked up to see them staring and said nothing before biting her nail again.

"You keep eating your hand your not going to be hungry for lunch." Emmett said.

Alice glared before spitting her nail across the room.

"I've seen you before you know." Emmett said pointing at her then at the door where Mr. Vernon had leaned his head to watch them. Relaxing in his seat, he looked back at him while Alice faced foreword looking put out.

In front of her Edward was talking to himself while clipping his pen to his lips.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you? I am a walrus." He said making Bella let out a silent laugh. Emmett was watching Edward silently and after a few moments Edward noticed because he pulled the pen off of his lips as Emmett jerked his scarf off.

Looking at him again, Edward began taking his coat off only to realize Emmett had begun to do the same. Instantly Edward pulled his back on and made a show of rubbing and blowing on his hands as if he were cold. After another moment of tension he said, "It's the shits huh?"

Emmett said nothing continuing to stare at him, making Edward laugh nervously. Shaking her head Bella came to his defense.

"Em, stop trying to scare him."

Emmett looked at Bella for a moment and she offered him a small smile and his face softened a fraction before sitting back in his seat. Edward let out a small sigh of relief before shooting Bella a look of thanks. She gave him a short nod then turned back in her seat. She should have known though that Emmett would quickly pick on someone else and she was right. He had crinkled up his paper and threw it right between Rosalie and Jasper making Jasper look back. Leaning slightly back in his chair he began singing.

"Na na na na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na." Miming his movements with foot stomps and air guitar while Rosalie looked annoyed and Jasper studied his fingers. Edward looked at him and fought back a smile while Bella shook her head. Rosalie turned to Jasper and quietly murmured.

"I can't believe this is happening to me."

Bella rolled her eyes before replying.

"Yeah cuz its such a treat for the rest of us to be stuck in here with you."

That stopped Emmett who let out a short laugh and Edward turned to look at Bella in surprise. Alice's mouth had quirked up the tiniest fraction but remained silent as ever. Rosalie however was glaring at Bella and had turned completely in her chair.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me princess. You act like your so put upon for having to be stuck here with us. Like your so much better. Your not. Your just the same as the rest of us and you need to stop acting like were nothing more than shit on your shoe."

Rosalie stood up so fast she almost tipped her chair over and instantly invaded Bella's personal space stopping only when she was two inches from her face.

"You don't know what your talking about so I advise you to shut up before I shut you up."

Bella looked up at her before she smiled and stood up causing Rosalie to falter but not back down.

"Any time your ready say the word."

They continued to glare at each other silently until Bella felt a hand on her arm. It was Edward and he was shaking his head silently at her. Looking at Edward for a long moment, she glared daggers at Rosalie before taking her seat not missing the surprised looks that Emmett and Jasper were giving her. Emmett more so because he'd never known Bella to back down and he knew it had had something to do with Edward. Looking over at him, Emmett noticed his gaze was on Bella who was staring at her sneakers looking pissed. Deciding to break the tension, Emmett spoke again.

"Oh shit!" He sighed dramatically causing everyone to look at him. "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" He asked turning to look at Rosalie.

"Please." She said turning back to the front.

"You gotta go. You gotta go." Emmett said unzipping his pants causing Jasper to turn around.

"Oh my gosh." Rosalie said keeping her gaze toward the front feeling a blush creep up her neck when she heard him grunt softly.

Jasper looked down and then back up before saying. "Hey your not urinating in here man."

"Don't talk, don't talk it makes it crawl back up."

Bella's shoulders were shaking from her trying not to laugh. She knew what Emmett was doing and and she was grateful he had successfully distracted her and everyone else. A small part of her wondered where Mr. Vernon was however, its not like they were being quiet anymore. She noticed that when Emmett had told Jasper not to talk Edward had leaned his head down as well and blurted out.

"Why are you trying to check out Emmett's junk?"

Edward glared at her and said nothing choosing to watch Jasper and Emmett instead. Bella silently berated herself before turning her head back to them as well.

"You whip it out and your dead before the first drop hits the floor."

Emmett finally looked up.

"Gah. Your pretty sexy when you get angry. Grrrrr."

Edward and Bella burst out laughing and Jasper glared at them before turning back in his seat and Emmett straightened back up.

"Hey homeboy." He said to Edward who pointed at himself. "Why don't you go close that door and we'll get the prom queen impregnated."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight or anything else used in this story.

Rosalie turned around in shock at Emmett's words and Jasper said.

"Hey."

Emmett ignored him still staring at Rosalie.

"Hey!"

Jasper said louder trying to get his attention.

"What?" Emmett snapped.

"If I lose my temper your totaled man."

"Totally?" Emmett said making fun of him.

"Totally." Jasper bit out.

"Why don't you shut up?" Rosalie said, siding with Jasper. "No one here is interested."

Emmett made a face at her as if what she was saying actually hurt and Jasper turned saying.

"Really buttface."

"Well hey sporto, what did you do to get in here?" Emmett said undaunted. "Forget to wash your jock?"

"Excuse me fellas?" Edward spoke up bravely. "I think we should just write our papers."

Jasper spun again ignoring Edward entirely.

"Look just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass. So knock it off!"

Emmett clicked his tongue before looking at Jasper regrettably. "It's a free country."

Rosalie turned to Jasper and said.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him."

Emmett shook the hair out of his face reminding Bella of the jocks that did the same thing, not that she would ever tell him, before saying.

"Sweets. You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

By now, even Alice had turned to watch the scene unfold and she raised her eyes when Emmett spoke again.

"So...SO. Are you guys like boyfriend girlfriend? Steady dates, lovers," he said drawing out the word enjoying the looks of annoyance on their faces. It was obvious that they were two seconds away from screaming at him.

"Come on sporto, level with me." He said making his face look innocent before he dropped the bomb. "You slip her the hot beef injection?"

"Go to hell!" Rosalie shouted at the same time Jasper yelled.

"Enough!"

"Hey!" They heard Mr. Vernon shout. "What's going on in there? Spoiled little pricks." He murmured to himself.

Emmett was still looking at Rosalie while he smiled and clicked his tongue to his teeth, causing a rare smile from Alice and causing Rosalie and Jasper to glare at him before turning around. Edward and Bella were silent but you could tell they were thinking about what was occurring.

"Scumbag." Jasper said softly.

Emmett stood up ignoring him. He had more important matters to occupy his mind.

"What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few minutes." He said sitting on the railing.

"Well you know the doors supposed to stay open." Edward stammered out.

"So what?" Emmett asked then looked at Bella in surprise when she minutely shook her head letting him know that she didn't want him starting with Edward.

"So why don't you just shut up." Jasper interjected. "There's four other people in here you know."

"Gah. You can count. See I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." He said intentionally goading him but also wondering at the back of his mind what was going on between Edward and Bella. She'd defended him twice and backed down just by him placing a hand on her arm. Hearing Jasper speak he turned back to him tuning back in on the conversation and filing that thought away for later.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway." Jasper said.

"Really." Rosalie said snottily causing Emmett's eyes to flicker to her.

"You know Emmett . You don't even count. You could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. You may not even exist at this school."

Emmett said nothing for a moment trying to rid himself of the feelings those words had evoked. He may have been a bad boy but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings. He did and as much as he hated to admit it. Their words cut him deeply. Looking at Bella he saw her fists clench and her eyes narrow and tried to shake his head at her but she spoke anyway.

"What makes the two of you so damn special?" They both turned to her and Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Emmett cut him off.

"Well. I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team, prep club too, student council." He said getting annoyed at their laughter.

"Nah." Jasper broke in. "They wouldn't take you."

"Oh I'm hurt." Emmett mocked.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh this should be stunning." Bella raised an eyebrow thinking she'd have to agree.

"It's because your afraid."

"Oh gosh. You richies are so smart that's exactly why I'm not heavy into activities." He mocked her.

"Your a big coward." She said looking at him directly.

"I'm in the math club." Edward broke in making Bella turn to him and smile.

"See your afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it."

Emmett let out a breath before saying. "Well it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes no would it?" He drawled out.

"Well you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us."

"You don't know any of them either Rosalie."

Emmett's mouth quirked. "Well I don't know any lepers either but I'm not going to run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey let's watch the mouth huh?" Jasper reprimanded.

"I'm in the physics club too." Edward stuttered.

"Excuse me,"Emmett said holding his hand up. Looking at Edward he said. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well what I had said was I'm the math club, the latin club, and the physics club."

Emmett saw an advantage before looking at Bella.

"Are you in any clubs?"

She looked at Edward before saying, "I'm in the book club, the Japanese club, and the art club."

Edward looked at her in surprise before grinning at her and she found herself smiling back. Emmett watched the exchange and raised an eyebrow before looking back at Rosalie.

"Hey cherry. Do you belong to the physics club?"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight or anything else used in this story.

Originally I decided to make each chapter about a thousand words, but realized if I did that this was going to take forever. Not that that's bad, but from here on the chapters will be longer.

Rosalie looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"That's an academic club."

"So?"

She sighed clearly put out. "So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

He saw Bella shake her head.

"Well what about the art club? That's not academic." He said condescendingly.

She looked appalled. "Have you seen the people who are in that club?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "To dorks like him," he said pointing at Edward, "academic clubs are the same."

Looking over at Edward and seeing him look surprised that he wasn't picking on him he said.

"What do you do in your club."

"Well in physics we talk about physics. Properties of physics." He said before adding, "Title speaks for itself."

"So its sorta social. Demented and sad, but social right?"

Edward nodded. "Well I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other teenagers in my club."

As he was saying this Emmett kept his eyes on Rosalie who was looking uncomfortable and Jasper was looking incredibly annoyed that they were talking at all.

"At the end of the year we have a big banquet at the Hilton."

"The Japanese club does that too." Bella said looking at him.

"You load up. You party." Emmett interrupted keeping the focus on him.

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Well no well we get dressed up, but we don't get high."

"Only burners like you get high." Rosalie said scathingly.

Emmett said nothing making her falter.

"And I didn't have any shoes, so I had to borrow my dads. It was kinda weird cuz my mom doesn't like me wearing other people's shoes and my cousin Kendall from Indiana, he got high once. He started eating like really weird foods and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. Like twilight zone kinda?"

During the time he said this Rosalie had never looked away from Emmett, it was clear that Jasper was losing his temper and Alice had cocked her finger at him like a trigger. Only Bella remained still, but listening. Rosalie smiled and met Emmett's eyes.

"Sounds like you."

Jasper looked toward the door and then spoke.

"Look you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's going to come right in here. I have a meet this Saturday. I'm not going to miss it on account of you boneheads."

Emmett released Rosalie from his gaze.

"Ohh and wouldn't that be a bite. Wuah. Missing a whole wrestling meet?" He said ignoring Rosalie's frown.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it freak. You've never competed in your whole life."

Bella rolled her eyes at their antics and noticed Alice shift in the back of the room before meeting her eyes and giving her a small smile. Bella smiled back then heard Emmett speak again.

"Oh I know. I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys." Emmett said smiling clearly happy he was annoying him.

Alice shook her head to herself. No one knew much about her except Bella but she always thought wrestling was really interesting. It was sort of savage while staying within the lines of sanction.

"Ah you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals." Jasper said noticing how Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Bella had all turned to look at him.

"Oh but I do." Emmett said.

"Yeah?" Jasper said the barest hint of surprise visible in his eyes.

Emmett nodded enthusiastically. "I wanna be just like you. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights."

Jasper's lips thinned and he said nothing, but frowned hearing Bella and Edward let out small laughs. Bella instantly looked apologetic and surprised when she saw the look on Alice's face.

"You wear tights?" Edward asked surprised.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "No I do not wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

"Tights." Edward said.

Bella purred exaggeratedly before she could stop herself. "Sexy."

"Shut up." Jasper snapped.

Alice grinned before scribbling on her paper causing the others to look at her when they noticed the sound. Hearing Mr. Vernon walking around Emmett jumped off the railing and sat between Rosalie and Jasper looking for all the world like a studious student. Bella had leaned back in her seat seeing how far she could go without tipping not realizing Edward was watching her concerned and Alice had continued scribbling. As soon as he was gone Emmett let out a big whooo noise and sucked in alot of air before he stood up and walked toward the doors.

"You know there's not supposed to be any funny business." Edward called out after him. Bella put her chair back down and propped her feet on the desk before watching Emmett turn back around and say in a faux serious voice.

"Young man have you finished your paper?"

He continued walking and when he got to the door he looked outside quickly before reaching up and beginning to unscrew the top screw in the door. It was always loose and easy to take out.

"Come on Emmett. Don't screw around." Jasper said sternly.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked craning her neck.

"Drop dead I hope." Jasper said meanly.

Outside Vernon was walking and talking to himself on the way back to his office as he adjusted his suit.

"Emmett, that's school property there. That doesn't belong to us. Its not to be toyed with."

"You really are a good boy aren't you?" Bella asked him making him blush crimson.

Emmett ignored him and continued until he got it and smiled in satisfaction as the door closed.

"That's really funny. Come on fix it." Jasper said angrily.

"You should really fix it." Edward agreed while Rosalie stared open mouthed.

"Am I a genius?" Emmett asked sitting down.

"No your an asshole!" Jasper said his voice rising.

"What a funny guy." Emmett said grinning.

"Fix the door Emmett." Jasper ordered.

"Shhh. Just shhh. Look I've been here before I know what I'm doing."

None of them realized Mr. Vernon was around the corner and could now hear what they were saying. Emmett had just yelled at them to shut up when they heard Vernon yell.

"Damnit!"

Before yanking the door open. Edward looked completely apprehensive upon seeing him but everyone remained quiet.

"Why is that door closed." He demanded.

No one spoke.

"Why is that door closed." He yelled before glaring at Jasper.

"How are we supposed to know? Were not supposed to move right?" Emmett asked looking down.

He glared at Emmett before trying Rosalie.

"Why?" He yelled again.

"We were just sitting here. Like were supposed to." She said hating that she was covering for Emmett but deciding that she'd rather do that then get in trouble. He looked disappointed and walked toward the center of the room.

"Who closed that door?" He said looking at Edward who looked a little scared and pointed at himself.

"I think a screw fell out of it." Emmett said innocently.

"It just closed sir." Jasper bit out, not believing everyone was siding with him. Emmett smiled to himself but said nothing else.

"Who?" He demanded turning to Alice who squeaked and hit her head on the desk hiding in the hood of her jacket.

"She doesn't talk sir." Emmett said in her defense and she squeaked uh uh before hiding again. Rosalie and Jasper looked at each other then back at their desks silently.

"Give me that screw Emmett."

He shook his head. "I don't have it."

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?"

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time the worlds an imperfect place."

"Give it to me Emmett."

"Excuse me sir, why would anyone want to steal a screw?" Emmett smiled and Rosalie glared before turning back to the principal.

"Watch it young lady." He said having moved directly in front of her.

Walking back to the door he opened it and thought for a moment making Alice peek out of her jacket and everyone else turn. Grabbing a chair and placing it in front of the door, he looked up when Emmett and Bella said.

"The doors way to heavy sir."

Ignoring them he propped it and let go only to have it fling across the hallway and the door slam shut.

"DAMNIT!"

Emmett, Bella and Edward grinned and even Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice smiled appreciatively. Mr. Vernon opened the door again thinking for a moment before barking.

"Jasper Whitlock! Get up here. Come on front and center."

Jasper rolled his eyes mentally cursing and stood up, walking over to wear Mr. Vernon was snapping at him. He resisted the urge to tell the dumb ass that he wasn't a dog.

"Hey how come Jasper gets to get up? If he gets up we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy!" Emmett said voice rising.

Bella grinned before saying. "He's right it only takes one person to start a total anarchic riot sir."

Mr. Vernon paid them no mind instead instructing Jasper to move the periodical case in front of the door to block it.

"It's out of my hands." Emmett said dramatically causing Alice to look up and grin again.

"Watch the magazines."

Jasper rolled his eyes and tried to get back through only to fall. Mr. Vernon tried to offer his help but Jasper shrugged it off making him frown. He'd only been trying to be nice. Rosalie grinned but then stopped when Emmett opened his mouth to speak again.

"That's very clever sir but what if there's a fire? I think ignoring fire codes and endangering the lives of teenagers would be unwise at this junction in your career."

"Well you know the school comes equipped with fire exits at both ends of the library."

Bella whispered at him to be quiet, while letting him know with her tone that she wasn't trying to be a bitch.

"Show dick some respect." Emmett said seriously.

Mr. Vernon looked at the case for a moment and then snapped again. "What are you doing with this? Get this out of here now."

As soon as it was moved he pushed Jasper toward his seat before saying. "I expected a little more out of a varsity letterman."

Bella spoke up again. "But not the schools best mechanic, the two highest GPAs in the school, the best artist or the prom queen?"

He glared at her silently and the rest of them turned to her giving her a look that clearly said what the hell are you doing. Jasper had looked at him silently and said nothing to his dig so he turned to Emmett.

"Your not fooling anyone Emmett. The next screw that falls out is going to be you."

Bella saw Emmett's face change and wished that if she warned him not to he wouldn't do what she knew he was going to but she knew her words would fall on deaf ears. Watching in silence she heard him say.

"Eat my shorts."

"What did you say?"

" .SHORTS."

"You just bought yourself another detention."

"Ugh. I'm crushed."

"You just bought one more right now."

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm going to have to check my calender."

Bella silently shook her head and Edward and Alice looked at her for a moment before looking back at Emmett.

"Good cuz it's going to be filled. We'll keep going. You want another one? Say the word instead of coming to prison you'll come here."

Emmett looked at his desk then at Bella who could see for that brief moment he tried to stop himself but couldn't.

"Are you through."

"No."

"I'm doing society a favor."

"So."

"That's another one right now. I got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step. You want another one?"

"Yes."

"You got it! You got another one right there! That's another one pal."

"Cut it out!" Rosalie pleaded, again not believing she was coming to his aid but there was something about this that she knew was wrong. Mr. Vernon was goading him knowing he'd reply, and a small part of her even though she knew it was wrong liked that he was challenging the principal. It was kind of sexy how take charge he was. Emmett glanced over at Rosalie watching as she mouthed stop to him.

"He's not going to listen to you." Bella said softly making Rosalie frown at her before looking back at Emmett. True to her word he didn't.

"You through?"

"Not even close bud." He spat out.

"Good you got one more right there."

"You really think I give a shit?" He asked staying strong. He had yet to find someone, besides Bella, who knew him well enough to understand why he did what he did. He couldn't be controlled unless he chose to listen. He wasn't going to listen to Rosalie just because she said stop. He did what he wanted to do. He was his own master. He pulled his own strings. He would admit however, that he listened to Bella, because what they had was more than just friendship and she never judged him or let him down. She cared about him and in turn he did as well. They just never hung out. Theirs was a behind the scenes friendship and they both knew it. Although, it wasn't Bella who avoided him in public. It was him ignoring her.

"Another." Mr. Vernon growled interrupting his thoughts.

"You through?" He asked again. Emmett paused looking at Bella she minutely shook her head telling him enough.

"How many is that?"

"Its seven. Including the one where you asked Mr. Vernon if Barry Mannilow knew that he raided his wardrobe."

Bella turned at him and hissed at him to be quiet before she could stop herself and instantly felt horrible when she saw his face. She knew she was being a total bitch but she didn't want Emmett in trouble. More than likely his dad would beat him again for getting so many detentions and she knew what would happen if he did. It was funny but none of the people in this room knew that in one way or another she knew things about all of them and had some kind of relationship with all of them. She didn't want any of them to get hurt or in trouble. It just showed more with Emmett because he was always IN trouble.

"Now its eight. You stay out of it." Mr Vernon glared at him.

"Excuse me sir its seven." He corrected him looking directly at Bella as if challenging her.

"Shut up pee wee."

Edward fell silent and Bella turned around and yelled.

"You shut up dick!" Instantly she wanted to clap a hand over her mouth and saw five pairs of wide eyes looking at her and saw Edward looking at her like she'd lost her mind but she saw his mouth upturning and knew that he'd been grateful for what she did. That made it worth it.

"Detention for two weeks." Mr. Vernon growled through clenched teeth. Then he turned back to Emmett.

"Your mine Emmett for two months I gotcha. I gotcha."

Emmett sighed internally before getting in his parting shot. "What can I say? I'm thrilled."

"I'm sure that's exactly what you want people to think. You know you might want to spend a little less time trying to impress people and a little more time trying to do something with yourself you might be better off. Now that's it. I'll be right out side those doors. The next time I come in here I'm cracking skulls."

Emmett mimicked him which made him glare again before walking out. Alice finally came out from her jacket and looked out at everyone still silent. As soon as the door cloesed. Emmett screamed out. "FUCK YOU!"

Mr. Vernon shook his head and walked back to his office not bothering to go back in. He had Emmett for two months. That was enough.

Back in the library everyone was silent but Emmett who murmured. "Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight or anything else used in this story.

Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed. I am making this longer and as previously seen in the past chapter I have been changing more things. Its obvious that she has a friendship with Emmett and has feelings for Edward.

Emmett looked down at his desk silently contemplating what had just happened and knew that he'd have to accept the consequences for it when he went home. Thinking silently he began reasoning with himself. The detentions would be horrible but at least it was another day he didn't have to go home. Maybe Bella would even let her crash at her place again. He raised his gaze to Bella, but noticed she was looking at Edward and giving him a shy smile. Against his will he felt the corner of his mouth twitch when he saw him blush and look down. Hearing Rosalie let out an impatient huff,they all looked up.

"That was really unnecessary you know. It was stupid even."

The group was silent and she mistook their reactions for stupidity. Letting out another huff to show them how put upon she was for having to explain it she said.

"If you had just stopped none of that would've happened. You should have listened to me."

What she didn't add was that she had just been trying to look out for him. If she had what happened next might not have. Emmett's lips thinned and Alice was staring at him waiting to see if he would say something. He looked like he was about to but Bella cut him off surprising them.

"He had no reason to listen to you. Why did you think he would?"

Rosalie glared at her but said nothing, choosing to examine her nails instead. Bella looked at her a moment longer before rolling her eyes and taking a notebook out of her messenger bag. She plonked it on the desk satisfied when Jasper and Rosalie jumped at the noise and turned when she heard Alice giggle and smiled back. Alice was currently rumageing through her own bag and Bella smiled again. Another thing that her and Alice had in common besides the art club was that they both carried huge backs that were chocked full of stuff. Turning back around she saw Rosalie meet her gaze obviously deciding that she wasn't done yet and spoke to her condescendingly as if she was a child.

"I was trying to look out for him. It seems you'd want to do that too since you've had his back since he's been in here. His and the nerds."

Bella's eyes narrowed. Edward had nothing to do with this and she wasn't going to let her talk bad about Emmett either. Mimicking her tone she said.

"I do have his back and being smart and actually using your brain for something other than nails and makeup doesn't make you a nerd." She paused making sure she had her attention before saying, "If you remember I used to have your back too before you forgot who your real friends were."

She heard a few gasps of surprise and noticed the guys staring at her surprised and Alice had merely raised an eyebrow. Rosalie had turned dark red and turned facing her desk obviously surrendering for the moment but Bella didn't feel victory. Instead she felt the sadness she always did when she remembered the friendship her and Rosalie had shared before Rosalie decided popularity was more important. Looking back to her own desk, she opened her notebook then leaned back into her bag to get her favorite pen before she began to write knowing it would make her feel better.

Her pen scratched the paper softly and for a while it was the only sounds they heard. That and Alice sketching on her art pad. Edward had followed suit and began reading and the rest had been doing nothing. Until they realized since they were stuck here they might as well attempt to do something. So Emmett lit his shoe on fire and then leaned over so he could light his cigarette and began smoking and pretending to play guitar, all the while knowing Rosalie was watching him fascinated. He waited until he could feel the flame before smacking his shoe and putting the fire out. Edward had been adjusting his pants trying to hid himself from the others gazes and finally gave up placing his hat in his lap and looked back at Alice before placing his head on his desk. Bella shook her head but didn't break the silence. Alice looked directly at her for a moment and they had a silent conversation but they both knew they wouldn't betray the other. Bella knew that Alice had been looking at Jasper and it had become more obvious than she'd like that she had a crush on Edward. Jasper was tugging on the strings of his jacket following them with his head until he made a face at the string he was following and Alice smiled a genuine smile before turning back to her string that she'd pulled off her sweater. She was currently winding it around her finger trying to cut off the circulation.

Then after she was bored with that she began sketching again shaking her hair and letting white flakes from her hair fall on it and she smiled. Now she had snow for her drawing. Jasper deciding he wasn't going to write his essay made a paper football and pretended he scored all the while making faces until he too grew bored and put his head on his desk. Alice followed suit while Edward had fallen asleep dangling a pencil and it eventually dropped on his desk. Bella was in a similar position. She had fallen asleep writing and was propped on her hand. Emmett had fallen asleep with his hands behind his head and chair tilting before putting it down and using the chairs and desks like a bed and while Rosalie worried that wasn't safe she fell asleep as well letting her head drop on her arm. That was exactly how Mr. Vernon found them when he entered the room. He stood silently before barking.

"Wake up!"

No one moved. Trying a different approach he said.

"Who has to use the lavatory?"

All six hands instantly shot up and he let them go in pairs. When they got back to the room Emmett sat on the railing and began ripping up a book. Bella shook her head not telling him that was one of her favorites. Rosalie was actually attempting the essay and Jasper was stretching his legs while Alice and Edward watched Emmett. After Emmett had thrown pages across the library and one had fallen on Jasper the group finally began speaking again.

"That's real intelligent." Jasper remarked and Bella had to agree. The school didn't have many books and he shouldn't be destroying the precious few they do have. She remembered one of the times that her and Jasper had actually sat in the library and she'd helped him study so his dad would stop being a major prick. She looked up when she heard Emmett's voice tearing herself from her thoughts.

"Your right," he said ripping again. "It's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read," another rip and he looked at the cover. "And Molee really pumps my nads."

"Moliere." Bella and Rosalie said at the same time. Rosalie turned to frown at her but seeing Bella smile she smiled back before turning back to Emmett and giving him a huge smile as well.

"I love his work." Edward said before dodging the papers that Emmett had tossed his way for ruining the moment. Bella frowned but remained silent again wondering why she was so quiet all of a sudden. Usually she spoke her mind and said what she pleased. Today she was having trouble when it came to speaking up in regards to one person and it was vexing her.

"Big deal." Emmett said pulling the card catalog out and placing it on his lap while he began pulling cards out and putting them back in the wrong place. "Nothing to do when your locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Jasper said still stretching.

Emmett looked at him before saying. "Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language."

Jasper let out a huff before turning to Rosalie seeing a chance.

"Hey. You grounded tonight?"

She shrugged thinking. "I don't know. My mom said I was but my dad said to just blow her off."

He turned to Emmett who looked back at him for a moment. Jasper gauged his reaction before continuing. "There's a big party at Tyler's. His parents are in Europe. It's gonna be pretty wild." He said ignoring Emmett slamming the cards back in.

"Yeah?"

Emmett slammed a card harder realizing what Jasper was doing. He could take Rosalie to parties too. They just weren't all cocktails and caviar. He heard Jasper speak again and tuned back in hating that he wanted to know her answer.

"Yeah you going to go?"

She shrugged again. "I doubt it."

"How come?" Jasper asked curious and trying to ignore the fact that she'd turned him down.

"Because if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says its okay. It's like this whole big monster deal, its endless and a total drag. Like any minute, divorce." She said mocking her parents dramatically.

"Who do you like better?" Emmett spoke softly finally taking a small break from the catalog.

Rosalie looked up at him.

"What?"

"You like your old man better than your mom?"

"Their both screwed."

"No I mean if you had to choose between them."

Rosalie broke their gaze for the first time.

"I don't know. I'd probably go live with my brother. See I don't think either one of them cares about me. It's like they use me just to get back at each other."

Bella sighed silently listening to her. She knew what assholes Rosalie's parents were, but what she didn't realize was that all their parents were screwed up. Thinking for a moment longer she realized that she did actually sympathize with Rosalie but that didn't stop her from smiling at Alice's outburst.

"HA!" She said loudly blowing hair off her face making Jasper smile at her like Bella, and the others to look at her confused.

"Shut up." Rosalie snapped angrily.

Jasper turned around and his smile faded. His feelings were still sore at Rosalie which prompted him to say.

"Ah you were just feeling sorry for yourself."

Rosalie got defensive. "Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would."

Jasper made a face. "Oh your breaking my heart." Before turning around.

Emmett had been sitting silently but he'd had enough and Bella could tell. She may not have thought her and Emmett would have ever talked outside detention, but she could tell that this detention was in fact changing things for everyone and she could see Emmett liked Rosalie. Even though he didn't want to.

"Sporto."

"What?"

"Do you get along with your parents?" He said climbing down and tossing cards behind him.

"Well if I say yes I'm an idiot right?" He asked.

"Your an idiot anyway." He said getting in his face and making Rosalie smile and Bella wondered after seeing her eyes dart back and forth between them if she was actually enjoying this."But if you say you get along with your parents, well your a liar too."

"He's not an idiot Em." Bella spoke up and was rewarded with a soft smile from Jasper and a grateful one from Alice while Edward watched the tension between the two guys.

Emmett ignored her and began walking past Jasper only to feel him push him.

"You know something man, if we weren't in school right now I'd waste you."

"Can you hear this?" Emmett held up his hand before flipping him off. "You want me to turn it up."

Edward got up and stood between them. "Fellas lets..."

The pushed him back and Bella stood as well noting how Rosalie was still just sitting there. Alice looked over at her and nodded letting her know if she was needed she'd step in too.

Edward spoke again. "I don't get along with my parents either."

Jasper shoved him walking away and Bella closed her eyes before locking eyes with Jasper. She knew what he was feeling and she was there for him. A fact she was silently communicating to him. Reigning in her frustration that Edward continued to let people walk all over him she turned back to hear him say.

"Their idea of parental compassion is whacko."

Bella smiled but it faded when Emmett spoke.

"Dork." He said making Edward frown. "You are a parents wet dream ok?" He said mocking and slapping his shoulders at the same time.

Edward turned. "That's the problem." He tried to explain.

Emmett sighed frustratingly before turning back around from Jasper to him. "Look I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these clothes." He said pointing at his clean cut outfit. "But face it your a neo maxi zoon dweebie. What would you be out doing if you weren't making yourself a better citizen?"

Bella opened her mouth to speak but surprisingly Jasper beat her to it.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" He said feeling the need to stand up for him when he saw him lower his head in defeat.

"I'm being honest asshole. I would expect you to know the difference."

"Yeah well he's got a name." Jasper said toughly.

"Oh ya?" Emmett mocked.

"Yeah." He was silent for a second. "What's your name?" He asked making Bella close her eyes for a moment and Alice to shake her head.

Edward looked up. "Edward." He said softly.

"See." Jasper said with a smirk.

"My condolences." He said walking past him and making him sigh.

"What's your name?" Rosalie asked finally speaking.

He stopped in front of her.

"What's yours?"

Bella rolled her eyes. This was completely stupid seeing as how all their names had in fact been said about five times already.

"Rosalie." She said blinking.

"Rosalie?" He asked incredulous.

"Rosalie." She repeated slightly defensive. "It's a family name."

He shook his head. "Its a fat girls name."

"Emmett." Bella warned.

He turned and grinned at her innocently before turning back to Rosalie who glared before saying.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I'm not fat."

"Well not at present but I could see you pushing maximum density. See I don't know if you know this but there are two kinds of fat people. There are people who were born to be fat or people that were once thin and they became fat. So when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside. See your going to get married squeeze out a few puppies and then...brrrrrrr..." He mimed her blowing up.

"Emmett stop it." Bella tried again at the same time Rosalie flipped him off.

"Ohh. Such an obscene finger gesture from such a pristine girl." He mocked.

"I'm not that pristine." Rosalie said not taking her eyes away from him.

He looked at her silently before placing his hands on her desk and moving till he was eye level. She felt her heart thudding in her chest and she met his gaze and forced herself not to look down.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked watching her eyes. They narrowed and her lips pressed firmly together. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are. Let's end the suspense. Is it going to be a white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Rosalie asked with fake bravado.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?" He asked ignoring her. The room watched her silently and could see she was becoming uncomfortable. "Have you ever been felt up?"

Rosalie said nothing. She was embarrassed and hurt by his questions and furious with herself because she was imagining him with her doing the things he was mentioning. She should be disgusted but she wasn't and she hated that she wasn't.

"Over the bra under the blouse, shoes off." Alice exhaled and looked away feeling sympathy for Rosalie like Bella did.

"Hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

Rosalie spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her but he ignored her anyway. "Do you want me to puke?"

"Over the panties, no bra." He said letting his gaze fall to her chest noting that her breathing picked up slightly and ignoring Jasper looking at Rosalie then down at the floor. "Blouse unbuttoned, calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

Rosalie stared at him silently wide eyed and looked down when she heard Jasper say.

"Leave her alone."

Emmett ignored him for a moment watching her and following her eyes until he said it again making Edward and Bella look up.

Emmett stood up. "You gonna make me?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah." He said his voice low.

"You and how many of your friends?" Emmett asked walking to him. He didn't know Jasper the way Bella did. If he did he would know that while he played the part Jasper wasn't your typical jock. Bella and Alice could see through the facade but no one else could.

"Just me." Jasper said feeling the adrenaline running through his system. "Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime your ready pal." He said frowning when Emmett let out a small laugh.

Glancing at Rosalie to see if she was alright, Bella rose in her chair again seeing Edward do the same, surprising her. She'd seen Jasper fight. He was good. Fast, strong. But Emmett was a street fighter. No rules. She knew if they really came to blows someone would get hurt. Emmett grinned before swiping his hand out to slap his face and Jasper instantly reacted, pulling his arm up his back incapacitating him before pushing him onto the floor. Bella glanced at Alice who had a proud smile on her face and Bella grinned before turning back to the scene in front of them.

"I don't want to get into this with you man." Emmett said.

"Why not?" Jasper said releasing him and standing up.

Emmett stood up and shrugged, mad that a jock had gotten the better of him. Even for a second.

"Cuz I'd kill you. Its real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother."

"Chickenshit." He said turning around.

He heard a snapping sound and turned to see Emmett holding a blade in his hand. Bella's eyes were wide as she watched him and she surprised him by standing up and moving next to Jasper. He looked at her for a moment telling her silently that he wasn't going to hurt him and he relaxed. But she saw the fear creeping in Jasper's eyes. Emmett remained still before placing it on the wooden chair next to him not noticing Alice pick it up and snap it back into place before putting it in her bag. Alice wasn't a klepto persay, but she did like taking things. It really depended on how you looked at it.

"Lets end this now." Jasper said. "You don't talk to her, you don't look at her. You don't even think about her! You understand me?" He finished on a yell.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight or anything else used in this story

Bella placed her hand on Jasper's arm and she felt him calming down. Looking back at Emmett however made her swear silently to herself because he wasn't done. He looked at Jasper completely unphased by their argument and said.

"I'm trying to help her."

Jasper said nothing and stared at him silently refusing to back down even now and Bella looked over to see Rosalie staring at Emmett stonily but Bella knew her. She could see the hurt that lingered and how she tried to mask it. Feeling Jasper move she let go of him and turned to see Alice looking at her in thanks to which she nodded before taking her own seat. The room was once again silent save for the pens scratching against paper from Edward and Bella and the pencil scratching from Alice who had decided to start a new drawing.

The silence was finally interrupted when the janitor, Carl came in and Bella instantly began digging in her bag making the others look at her in curiosity until she pulled out a brown lunch bag and set it on her desk. Walking past them he said nothing and walked into the office emptying the trash and occasionally bobbing his head to the music coming out of the speaker on his waist. Bella giggled against her will when she saw him pat his butt and he turned around and she noticed his face was a little red.

"Hey Bella, Edward how are you?"

Bella smiled and answered that she was fine while Edward lowered his gaze and didn't answer making Bella frown. Emmett watched the interaction before turning back to Edward mockingly and asked.

"Your dad work here?"

Carl had smirked and walked back inside the office while Edward made a face at Emmett and Jasper smiled before looking back at his desk. Leaning back in his chair and tilting his head to match while still managing to keep his eyes on Carl he said.

"Uh, Carl?"

Carl looked up and asked.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He replied his tone friendly. Bella shook her head knowing what was coming but opted to say nothing deciding she would watch.

"How does one become a janitor?"

Carl raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna be a janitor?"

Emmett shook his head.

"No I just want to know how one becomes a janitor."

He corrected him before adding.

"Because Jasper here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

He said pointing at Jasper making everyone look over.

"Oh really?"

Carl asked his face lighting up with sarcasm. Jasper shifted uncomfortably and Emmett grinned to himself before dropping his gaze himself when Carl spoke again.

"You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? A surf to pee on? Huh?"

He asked raising his hands and staring them down. No one answered and Bella smiled at Carl still not saying anything. He was by far her favorite person on the staff at this school. He didn't take crap from the students and could hold his own against anyone even Emmett. He looked at Rosalie who looked away immediately and he spoke again.

"Maybe so. But following a broom after shitheads like you for the last eight years I've learned a couple of things."

Bella and Alice were both smiling at this point while everyone else just looked uncomfortable. Bella thought it was hilarious and didn't need to turn around to see Alice agreed.

"I look through your letters. I look through your lockers."

Emmett turned sharply to look at him and he smirked holding up a set of keys before continuing.

"I listen to your conversations. You don't know that but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends."

He turned to leave when Bella held up the lunch bag and swayed it back and forth before holding it out to him. Smiling in thanks he asked.

"What did you bring me today Bells?"

She felt the groups eyes on her at the nickname but ignored it answering.

"Turkey on wheat," Seeing his face she grinned before saying, "Its healthier. Just eat it. There's chips and coke too to satisfy your junk food habit."

Laughing he thanked her before walking out only to lean his head back in and say.

"By the way that clocks twenty minutes fast."

Everyone looked at their watches and Edward swore loudly. They heard Carl laughing down the hallway and Edward swore again before resetting his watch before asking Bella.

"So what's the deal with you and the janitor?"

She shrugged.

"He's one of the few people on the staff that's not a massive douchebag? He has a name by the way."

She said turning to face him and Alice let out a laugh surprising the group but she looked away quickly before anyone could meet her gaze. It was Rosalie that spoke this time.

"You brought him lunch?"

She nodded before explaining.

"The first time I got detention I didn't have lunch. He went out and spent the last ten bucks in his wallet to buy me a sandwich and a drink so now when I get detention I bring him lunch as a thank you."

She looked up to see Edward smiling at her and she gave a small smile back before turning back around. At least she acknowledged his existence but Bella was quickly beginning to think that Edward hadn't because he hadn't wanted to be teased which irritated her more that he wouldn't stand up for himself. The room fell silent again until Emmett began to feel restless and he wrapped a piece of red cloth around his hair like a pirate before grinning at Bella. She shook her head but smiled back and he began whistling and bobbing his head. She quickly joined in with Jasper and Edward following and eventually Alice and Rosalie did as well. Alice had been reluctant to join at first just watching and was the first to stop when Mr. Vernon entered the room.

Emmett did not. He continued with a different tune and Bella smiled again before watching Mr. Vernon glare at Emmett venomously before saying.

"Alright girls. That's thirty minutes for lunch."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight or anything else used in this story

"Here?"

Jasper asked incredulously.

"Here."

Mr. Vernon said sternly. Jasper spoke again trying to negotiate.

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in sir."

He glared at Jasper before saying.

"Well I don't care what you think Jasper."

Emmett deciding to make his presence known again said loudly.

"Uh Dick? Excuse me Rich?"

He tried again.

"Will milk be made available to us?"

Jasper picking up on what he was trying to do immediately spoke up again.

"Were extremely thirsty sir."

Rosalie turned her attention to Mr. Vernon as well not wanting to be left out.

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration."

She said adding a slight pout at the end of her sentence to try and get him to sway. Jasper nodded and said.

"I've seen her dehydrated sir. It's pretty gross."

Rosalie frowned but said nothing waiting for what would happen next and it was Emmett who spoke sliding his chair back and starting to stand up.

"Relax. I'll get it."

Mr. Vernon instantly shook his head.

"Ah ah ah. Grab some wood there bub."

Emmett sat saying nothing and he spoke again.

"You think I was born yesterday? You think I'm going to have you roaming these halls?"

Emmett and Bella nodded like he was incredibly wise and remained silent seeing what he'd do. Looking at each of the students in turn he finally spoke again.

"You."

He said pointing to Jasper who sighed and looked annoyed before realizing he might have an opportunity. He saw Mr. Vernon opening his mouth before looking back at him and he pointed to Rosalie who instantly sat up straighter.

"And you."

He said pointing at Alice who didn't bother looking up. Which made him snap and the group look back at her.

"Hey! What's her name? Wake her up."

He asked impatiently snapping his fingers.

"Wake her up. Come on. On your feet missy. Lets go This is no rest home."

Alice glared defiantly but grabbed her bag and stood up.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teachers lounge."

Everyone began looking in their pockets for change and Emmett glared at Edward making him laugh but put extra change in Jasper's hand for him as well. Jasper was rolling his eyes like it was such a pain for him to have to go and Bella looked at Alice sympathetically and reassuringly before they walked out of the room with Mr. Vernon yelling.

"Lets Go!"

Alice and Jasper walked down the hall silently together until Jasper decided to talk to her. Thinking for a moment he asked.

"So what's your poison? What do you drink?"

He clarified. Alice glared at him and rolled her eyes. Of course. She had to have some sort of vice like alcohol or something right? That was always what people saw when they looked at her. The crazy basket case. Saying nothing not wanting him to know her feelings had been hurt by his asinine assumption she kept walking. Jasper turned back around shrugging.

"Okay forget I asked."

Contemplating for a moment Alice decided that she'd feed his assumption. He wasn't trying to get to know her. He was filling the silence. When he really made an effort then she might tell him something real.

"Vodka."

She replied shocking him.

"Vodka. When do you drink vodka?"

He asked clearly not believing her. She shrugged.

"Whenever."

"A lot?"

He asked getting curious. She grinned.

"Tons."

"Is that why your here today? Why are you here?"

Alice spun on him.

"Why are you here?"

Jasper leaned against the wall thinking silently. He wasn't going to tell her why he was here. No one was going to find that out. He did however begin to tell her a different truth surprising himself that he even did that. He didn't know Alice. They weren't friends but he found himself talking almost as if they were.

"Um. I'm here today because uh because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. See I get treated differently because uh the coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be. I'm a winner because I've got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse. That's about how involved I am in whats happening to me."

The entire time he spoke he'd kept his face neutral acting like he didn't care and Alice had indulged him realizing he didn't understand the look in her eyes that clearly said he was full of crap. She had said nothing recognizing the truth and the lie and finally said.

"Yeah. That's very interesting. Now why don't you tell me why your really in here?"

She asked calling him on it. He looked at her nodding when she did before thinking a moment. He couldn't believe she'd seen through that. Shaking his head he mumbled.

"Forget it."

Before continuing to walk down the hall.

Back in the library Emmett was trying to get a reaction out of Rosalie and Edward and Bella were being silent. Edward was sitting awkwardly on the railing while Bella was mimicking him on the other side of Emmett. Looking at Rosalie silently for a moment he spoke.

"Rosalie? You wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis of the nuts? Its pretty tasty."

Edward chuckled while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"No thank you."

She said before examining her nails.

"How do you think he rides a bike?"

She looked at him disdainfully but said nothing.

"Oh Rosalie?"

She looked up sighing.

"Would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

Rosalie huffed at the stupidity of the question before whining.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I mean if he had a great personality, was a good dancer, had a cool car. Although you'd probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun."

Edward chuckled again and Bella looked sympathetically at Rosalie knowing she was getting upset but said nothing waiting to see if she'd get him to stop. She didn't think she would, as far as she knew only she could do that, but she knew something was happening with those two even though it was clearly against their will.

"You know what I wish I was doing?"

Rosalie asked softly. Emmett broke in.

"Careful what you say. Edward here is a cherry."

"A cherry?"

Edward asked making a face at the same time Rosalie said.

"I wish I was on a plane. To France."

Ignoring her Edward said.

"I'm not a cherry."

Bella looked up ready to call bullshit but said nothing wondering why the hell she was so quiet all of a sudden.

"When have you ever gotten laid?"

Emmett asked indulging him.

"I've laid lots of times."

Bella shook her head. If he had he wouldn't of said it like that and she told him so earning a glare from him and a grin from Emmett who said.

"Name one."

Edward thought quickly not wanting his secret out.

"She lives in Canada. I met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her."

Emmett clicked his tongue but didn't say anything about the obvious lie.

"Ever laid anyone around here?"

To which Edward pointed to Bella and said.

"He said it the same way I did."

She shook her head.

"No he didn't."

Sighing in frustration Edward held a finger to his lips and pointed at Rosalie and Emmett followed his gaze both missing the look of anger on Bella's face.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story.

"Oh. You and Rosalie did it!"

Emmett said loudly. Bella glared at both of them but they weren't paying attention. Bella sighed before shaking her head. Of course he would point to Rosalie. Everyone wanted Rosalie. The pretty one. The popular one. She wasn't the right girl for Edward. Swearing silently she glared at her sneakers. She really thought he was beginning to like her. She'd defended him and was smart like him and actually cared about what he had to say. Exhaling and rolling her eyes at her jealously and getting more angry that she was actually jealous in the first place, she stood up stretching her back to relieve the tension and tried to calm down not wanting them to see that she was mad that Edward had chosen Rosalie over her. Rosalie had heard Emmett of course and instantly began paying attention and said.

"What are you talking about?"

Edward looked at her innocently.

"Nothing. Nothing."

To Emmett he said.

"Let's just drop it ok? We'll talk about this later."

Rosalie shook her head.

"No drop what? What are you guys talking about?"

Emmett spoke up enjoying this.

"Well Edwards trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area that presently you and he are riding the hobby horse."

Rosalie glared at Edward.

"You little pig."

Bella grinned in spite of herself and turned back to the conversation albeit unwillingly.

"No I'm not! Emmett said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't. That's it! That's all that's all that was said."

Bella had noticed Edward stuttered when he was nervous and now it was coming out full force.

"Then what were you motioning to Rosalie for?"

Emmett asked him. Rosalie looked between them both before saying.

"You know I don't appreciate this very much Edward."

She said as if she was scolding a child. Edward shook his head adamantly before pointing at Emmett.

"He is lying."

"Oh. So you weren't motioning to Rosalie?"

He asked innocently. Edward was quickly losing his ground and could see Rosalie didn't believe him but tried again desperately not wanting them to know that he was lying.

"You know he's lying right?"

"Were you or were you not motioning to Rosalie?"

Emmett pressed again and looking from him to her he quickly realized that he'd lost. After a long moment, he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. But it was only because I didn't want her to know I'm a virgin okay."

Seeing the look on Emmett's face he quickly added.

"Excuse me for being a virgin. I'm sorry."

Rosalie smiled and walked closer.

"Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

"Because its personal business. It's my personal private business."

Bella shook her head. There was nothing wrong with being a virgin. In fact she respected him more because he was. There was absolutely nothing wrong with waiting for the right person and she opened her mouth to say that but she was cut off by Emmett and then Rosalie.

"Well Edward it doesn't sound like your doing any business."

Rosalie barely spared him a glance before looking to Edward commanding his attention.

"I think its okay for a guy to be a virgin."

Emmett turned his head and looked at her. He was trying to make his expression unreadable and knew he was failing miserably. Bella looked at him thoughtfully for a minute but still kept quiet knowing she wouldn't bring up her thoughts to him as it would only upset him. Emmett's face was a mixture of incredulousness, and seriousness which Bella found herself smiling at before looking at Edward to see his face showed his confusion and disbelief as well.

"You do?"

He asked softly in looked back and forth between Emmett and Edward and realized her advantage in this and smiled at Edward warmly before nodding. Bella exhaled again and this time Emmett looked over at her confused and she turned her gaze back to Edward in time to see his face relax before looking at Emmett warily and placing his head on his knees smiling after Rosalie. Emmett said nothing to Rosalie or anyone else and turned his gaze back to Bella she was watching Edward who was still smiling and he saw her frown and look away but not before seeing the hurt and anger in her eyes. Looking back between them again he let out a surprised breath. He knew something was happening between those two. She'd been defending him all day, backed down for him and he reminded himself that he thought something was going on earlier but had dismissed it focusing on other things instead. He saw her take a step away and began to ask if she was alright before stopping himself. He never showed they were friends although by know he was sure everyone knew or guessed. From what he gathered everyone in here had some sort of relationship to her but as far as he knew no one admitted it. Feeling a wave of guilt coming at him he quickly tramped it down and looked at Rosalie who had went back to examining her nails. He shook his head. She'd been looking at the damn things all day like they were going to do a trick. He was pretty sure that she didn't need to check on them every two seconds to make sure they weren't breaking. Realizing where his thoughts were going he frowned at himself before swearing silently and ripping up another book to distract himself. Looking over at Bella again he noticed her having an internal fight with herself and noted that she'd draw blood if she pressed her fingers any harder against her palm. He was tempted again to say something to her. He'd talked to everyone else today but her it seemed and he didn't know why.

"Forget it!"

Bella yelled startling everyone in the room before walking to the other side of the library and plopping down in one of the easy chairs. The three remaining students looked at each other confused but shrugged and said nothing turning back to what they were doing before.


End file.
